Love At Long Last
by AnonymousGenius1496
Summary: Jack had always been alone. His mother died when he was young, his father neglectful after her death. He was thrown into the foster system by social services, only to escape by age 11. He used his skills as a sleight-of-hand magician to survive on the streets. But then he joined the Four Horsemen. Now he has the family he had always wanted, but will he find more in J. Daniel Atlas?


Growing up, Jack never had a family. His mother died in a car crash when he was young. His father, so overwhelmed with grief, became neglectful. Social services took him away from the only family he had left to thrust Jack into the foster system. His first foster home was great, until Jack's foster parents died in a car crash, as well. His second home was awful, the kids were beaten, starved, raped, and neglected. After that home, Jack ran away. He used his skills as a sleight-of-hand magician, as well as his uncanny ability for pick-pocketing, to survive on the streets of whichever city his was in. He never had friends, he never had a family. That is until one fateful day, when he received a mysterious card, from a man in a grey hoodie. That was the day he became a part of something bigger than himself, The Four Horsemen.

The first few months after joining the Horsemen were difficult. Everyone was trying to get to know each other, figure out how each individual magician worked, their strengths and weaknesses, and how to combine their separate acts into one show. These months were the hardest on Jack; he had never had anyone to rely on. Now he had to learn how to trust three people with his life. He was also the youngest, only nineteen, compared to Henley and Danny's twenty-five. Everyone saw him as the kid; he had to prove himself more than the others. But, as the first few months passed, and the four magicians began to know and trust each other, things started to change.

Merritt became a father figure to Jack always protecting him and making sure he was taken care of. Henley became a big sister, babying him and worrying over him, but still arguing and bossing him around like all sisters do. But Daniel, Daniel became something else entirely different. It started with the nerves Jack felt whenever Danny was in the room and the constant desire to prove himself to Danny, which lead Jack and the others to think that it was just Jack's hero worship that made him feel that way.

But then, it grew. Jack would constantly ask himself about what Danny's opinion would be _Would Danny like this shirt on me? _ or _What would Danny think of this new trick I learned? _It was starting to become a problem. That is, until Jack knew what his feelings were; he liked Danny, and not in the friend way, but in the _you are so attractive, can I please have your number? _way. After this epiphany, Jack did the only reasonable thing, he ignored his feelings hoping that they would go away before anyone noticed. But unfortunately, that didn't work out for him.

The first person to notice was Henley, of course, because she is a girl and "she just knows these things." She told Jack that he should tell Danny how he felt.

The next person to notice was Merritt, who told Jack in the most eloquent way to "grow a pair and ask the man out on a date."

The last person to notice was Danny, who simply came up to Jack in the living room one rainy day, with both Merritt and Henley present, and kissed Jack as if his life depended on it. As Danny and Jack's kiss got more intense and passionate, Merritt just had to ruin the moment with cat-calls and clapping earning a laugh from Henley.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private," suggests Danny, as he pulled away from Jack's mouth only to rest their foreheads together.

"Mmm… I like that idea," Jack replies suggestively, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes and Danny.

"God, it should be illegal for you to do that. It is so damn sexy," Danny groans, leading Jack by the hand towards his room.

"Have fun! Use protection!" shouts Merritt after them.

"And try not to be too loud! We don't want to disturb the neighbors1" Henley adds. As she and Merritt watch the new couple head into the bedroom, both smiling, happy for their friends and the fact that they won't have to watch the endless pining anymore.

The couple didn't notice the remarks of their fellow magicians; they were too wrapped up in each other, making up for lost time, and proving their love for each other, to care.

**Author's Note: This is my first NYSM story and my second one all together so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Now You See Me.**


End file.
